


I'm Here

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, marvel one shot, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky has a nightmare, the reader comforts him and helps him sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one, I wanted to do something different. So enjoy!

“NO! NO PLEASE! Please stop. P-please!” You bolt upright as you hear the screams. Bucky’s been having a rough few nights this past week. The last mission triggered something for Bucky. He distanced himself from the team, never made any physical contact of any kind with you. Even just wanting to hold hands with him, put him on edge. 

 

You ran to his door to see Steve running up to it as well. He looked exhausted. “I got this one Steve. Go back to bed.” He nodded tiredly, “Thanks (Y/N). Let me know if you need anything.” Steve left to go back to his room. You knocked on Bucky’s door.

 

“Bucky? Bucky it’s me (Y/N), I’m coming in.” You walk in to see him sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands tugging at his hair. “Bucky?” His head jerks to you, his eyes were red and puffy. His eyes were glazed over, causing his blue eyes to become grey. You slowly made your way to him, only for him to stop you. “Please don’t come any closer (Y/N). I don’t want to hurt you.” His eyes were pleading and his voice barely a whisper. You ignored him and placed your hands on the sides of his face as you crouched down in front of him. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere Bucky. You won’t hurt me, you never did and you never will. I’m here.” He leaned into your touch. You saw as his shoulders slumped down as he closed his eyes. You stood up and placed a kiss on top of his head. He wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face on your stomach. 

 

“It was you.” He shivered against you. You let him take his time, you knew best not to rush him. So you stayed quiet. “T-they took you…took you a-and…I k-killed you (Y/N). I had to kill you.” Your body tensed, but relaxed just as quickly when you felt his body shook as a sob racked through him. You hummed quietly as you ran your fingers through his hair, this always calmed him, so you hope it helped him this time. After a few minutes, Bucky’s sobs lessened. Sensing him calm down, you pulled away and tilted his face towards yours. 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes…I love you.” You grab his flesh hand in yours and place it above your heart. “You feel that?” He nodded. “I’m still here Bucky. I’m not going anywhere.” You cupped his face and leaned forward waiting for him to pull away when he didn’t you kissed him tenderly. Letting him know just how much you loved him. He kissed you back slowly, resting his hands on your hips. 

 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” You mumbled against his lips. “Don’t leave me. Stay? Can you stay with me?” His eyes were wide. You’ve seen this look before. It happened every time he had a nightmare. He was scared to back to sleep. Afraid that the horrors would come back or worse, that they would become a reality. “Of course love. I’m always here for you.” You moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. You always tried to make contact to the minimal with him when it came to times like these. But you knew physical contact was something that always helped. Bucky’s action relieved you. You hugged him tightly and placed kisses all over his bare chest, up his neck, across his jaw, before placing one against his lips. 

 

“I love you (Y/N). I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” You smiled and curled against him. Your legs tangling themselves with his. 

  
“I love you too James. I’ll be here when you wake up.” The sound of his steady heartbeat and quiet breathing told you he was asleep. You soon followed, but not before whispering against his chest, “I’ll always love you.” 


End file.
